halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:SPARTAN-IV program
Jun In glasslands it says all spartan 2-3s how wanted to be spartan IV could join the program there fore Jun might appear in halo 4 5 or 6 as a Spartan IV.Cburleson97 04:59, January 11, 2012 (UTC) MJOLNIR GEN2 POWERED ASSAULT ARMOR SPARTAN-IV use MJOLNIR GEN2 POWERED ASSAULT ARMOR - http://bit.ly/NB8xCv (after opening link, scroll all the way down) Numbers How many spartan IV do you think their are and do you think they'll be named. SPARTAN-157 23:25, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I believe that the size of the Spartan IV Program will be much large then the minimum 300 Spartans the page suggests. As there is 13 fireteams on the UNSC Infinity alone each consisting of 4-5 Spartans giving you a total of 52-65 Spartans plus the other 5 or so Spartans aboard the ships giving you 70 Spartans. Then think about the 315-318 surviving Spartan III's from Gamma Company as they never got deployed and the only members from Gamma Company that got contact from the enemy was Team Sabre, Team Katana and Team Gladius consisting of 15 Spartans were attacked during the Battle of Onyx during the Honor Role Competion of which 3 Spartan III's escape and they wouldn't let a totally new company of Spartans be dismantle as they only finished training just before the War's end. So theres over 388 Spartan IV then you need to include Spartan II Black Team and the other Spartan II Teams and individuals like MCPON John-117 that survived the war and the hundreds of new recruites. By BLACKJACK ACTUAL 11 November 2012 19:00 ASET Who knows how many there'll be. Yes, they willb e named, it's not like joining a voluntary program makes you lose your name. Even the S-IIs who were conscripted into a top-secret program had first names. How would you designate one otherwise? Also, we know one is called Palmer. XSpectreGreyX (talk) 16:19, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :The article says 300-500 minimum, nor do we know what happened to the S-IIIs of Gamma that weren't on Onyx at the time of the battle there. It has never been said so it is entirely possible they're all dead from some operation of the same ilk as PROMETHEUS or TORPEDO. Big Question If they are using the same techniques as the ORION Project (a.k.a SPARTAN-I) won't that mean the SPARTAN-IVs have a high chance of getting Boren's syndrome? :Boren's syndrome is not real but rather an ONI fabrication to explain any odd medical readings due to the ORION augmentations, and the augmentations used for the SPARTAN-IV Program are more likely to be closer to those used on the SPARTAN- IIIs. Rank and structure So is the Spartan-IV's there own branch like the Army or Navy, or are they still under ONI? If they are publically a separate branch, are they still known as Spartan-IV's, or just Spartans? And what kind of ranks do they use? I know Palmer is a Commander, a naval rank? Do they go by Navy ranks, or whatever their previous ranks were? Will we be seeing Petty Officers and Ensigns fighting alongside Seargents in Spartan Ops? I ask this as someone who hasn't gotten a chance to start Spartan Ops by the way, so forgive me if I'm a bit behind on this. ThanksSon of God-Enel (talk) 05:03, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck, a Spartan IV? Truly, if he were any better, he'd be a Spartan. Now I think it would be epic to see Buck as a Spartan 4. In Spartan Ops, Halo 5/6, or in an interquel game or something like that. Buck would be an epic Spartan. And a game wherein you play as him like in ODST would be something I'd pay for. I can imagine a campaign where in the beginning of most/some missions, you drop from space in a HEV. Kick some Covenant or Promethean (or even human. It could happen!) ass. Meeting or fighting alongside other Spartans. Maybe even Jun from Reach, Sarah Palmer (I think she's hot.) Captain Del Rio, Stacker, John 117, Halsey, some of his ODST pals like Mickey and Dutch, or his love interest - Veronica Dare. Jul M'dama, the Arbiter. A Halo story focused on Buck. I'm not joking. Buck would be an awesome choice for a new Spartan IV Protagonist. If you agree - I'd like to hear your thoughts. I just figure from the "Truly, if he were better, he'd be a spartan," line, his appearances on Reach and other. Sign your posts. --Revan's Exile (talk) 14:15, January 13, 2013 (UTC) sorry if i ask, but where it says that Frederic-104 has become a SPARTAN IV ? Andotrota (talk) 20:16, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Training Does anyone know how S-IV are trained? Do they follow the child indoctrination training, composed of active soldiers who changes branches, or fresh recruits? :Spartan IV's are recruited from adult volunteers. Thursday War and Glasslands make a significant point of the morality, or lack thereof in the Spartan II and even Spartan III programs. The implicit decision is it is more palatable to use adult volunteers. Idle question, does any of the secondary material discuss the long term health effects of Spartan II, III or IV enhancements? John-117 and the rest of the Spartan II's are in their 40s with no signs of slowing down but the II's and III's were barely people in the eyes of ONI. They were equipment. Recruiting people for Spartan IV could be dicey if it comes with 90% chance of debilitating health effects. :--Nkuzmik (talk) 02:58, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Where is it said that there's a 90% chance of debilitating health effects? :: :::I pulled that 90% out of the air. If we assume that every augmentation has a success rate of 95%, and make a further assumption that there are at least 18 separate procedures being performed, then the probability of any one candidate experiencing at least one complication is 90%. I know the Spartan IV augmentation page only explicitly mentions 7 augmentations, plus monitoring implants but given the performance increases, we can reasonably infer that there are a many more. :::As I said, I used 90% as a fer instance. In that hypothetical, I also included long term health effects. Will the body eventually reject the some of the implants? Will unaugmented parts of the body suffer chronic damage from the augmented parts? What will a Spartan IV's knees look like after 10 years? Spartan IVs are likely to family and loved ones. Will the be able to go back to them one day? Will ONI insist that any and all augmentations be removed for security purposes? :::I know that there aren't answers to all of these questions, but this is the direction I was heading. :::--Nkuzmik (talk) 01:37, May 5, 2015 (UTC)